The only hope for me is you
by Nebulyna
Summary: Navidad es la época que más desagrada a Severus, sin embargo debe recordar que a pesar de todo siempre debe guardar la esperanza. Muy mal resumen, lo sé.


**The only hope for me is you**

El olor a pergamino viejo inundó las fosas nasales de Severus Snape, junto con una mezcla de asmodelo y esencia de flores de la india. En efecto, la mazmorra donde tomaba sus clases de pociones lo estaba mareando, pero sabía que apenas saliera de ella, un aroma más fuerte habría de condenarlo al hastió total: canela con manzana, ponche de frutas y olor a pino recién cortado.

Mientras tanto Slughorn recitaba con las mejillas rosadas, por el esfuerzo, las aventuras grandiosas que había tenido en El Cairo el año pasado gracias a la invitación de uno de sus alumnos mas queridos. Paseos en camello "¿Alguna vez se han subido a uno?" chillaba el profesor con una voz demasiado presuntuosa "es una experiencia terrorífica, nada recomendable para magos y brujas sensibles". "Por supuesto que no me he subido a un camello" pensaba Severus, fastidiado "¿y usted ha tenido que salvar a su madre de una paliza en medio de Nochebuena?" habría querido preguntar, pero eso no era divertido, ni ingenioso ni siquiera agradable de recordar.

Severus miró la clase en rededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros lucían fastidiados. Sin embargo, Potter y sus amigos lanzaban papeles explosivos a unas chicas de Gryffindor que llenaban la mazmorra con sus risitas irritantes. Lily Evans, a un par de asientos de ellos les proyectaba miradas asesinas, que el líder de los merodeadores le devolvía con una sonrisa a veces retadora, otras irónica y hasta "encantadora" en opinión de algunas chicas de tercero.

Severus sin duda sintió ganas de vomitar.

Termino la clase y con ella el semestre. Por fin estaban de vacaciones "¿y que con eso?" Pensó el muchacho apesadumbrado. No es que fuera a pasar unas felices fiestas navideñas en su casa. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba: aguantar a su padre, sus palabras hirientes, sus borracheras, sus puños como ladrillos incandescentes, las lágrimas interminables de su madre, la sangre resbalando por su cuerpo, los gritos de media noche, y él sintiendo el odio carcomiendo cada una de sus venas. Casi era mejor quedarse en Hogwarts. Al menos allí tenía la magia.

Severus caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el Gran Comedor, abriéndose paso entre los atarantados alumnos de años inferiores que exclamaban con amplios "Oh" y "Ah" la magnificencia de la decoración navideña de ese año. Hasta el joven Snape sintió deseos de sonreír. El Gran Comedor se veía repleto de espíritu navideño; tres grandes arboles que llegaban hasta el cielo estaban decorados con ángeles de oro que recitaban villancicos. Velas blancas danzaban alrededor de los pinos, mientras arcángeles lanzaban escarcha de plata sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Algunos se mostraban irritados ante esto, pero cuando pequeños duendecillos alados recorrían el recinto regalando caramelos o figurines de chocolate parecían despejar su irritación.

En efecto, el olor a canela y manzana inundaba el lugar. Lo mismo que los abrazos, las sonrisas y los buenos deseos. "Hipócritas" quiso gritar Severus, pero en eso sintió sus rodillas desfallecer y cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo y seco. De inmediato empuñó su varita mágica (no era ningún tonto) y sin pronunciar hechizo alguno logró desarmar a James Potter que estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Que cobarde, atacando por la espalda Potter- escupió Severus con la ira emanando de sus pupilas. Escuchaba el eco de las carcajadas a su espalda porque todos celebraban a esa sanguijuela Potter, todos lo encontraban gracioso, inteligente, hasta atractivo. Pero él no, él sabía lo que realmente era: un patético adolescente idiota, que no merecía toda la atención que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Yo no hice nada, Snivellus- masculló James tranquilamente. Atrás de él, Peter Pettigrew se cubría la boca con ambas manos para aguantar la risa.- creo que alguien esta ligeramente paranoico.

Tal vez necesite un regalito navideño ¿no muchachos? – exclamó a su lado el aún más malvado Sirius Black, que tenia la varita de su amigo.

¿Qué tal si lo colgamos de ese árbol?- propuso James- para que así los niños vean lo que no deben hacer en estas fiestas…

¿Ser un aguafiestas que practica magia negra? ¿Te refieres a eso, mi querido Cornamenta?

No, yo pensaba en ser una narizota escurridiza con pelo grasoso, Canuto.

Los dos amigos se rieron, a Severus nunca antes le habían parecido más animalescos. Los ojos negros del joven mago se posaron entonces en las varitas que lo señalaban amenazadoramente. Sabia que no podía vencerlos a los dos (no al mismo tiempo) pero odiaba más a Potter así que se decidió a usar el sectusempra en él. Ese hechizo peligroso que acababa de perfeccionar. Cuanto le gustaría ver la sangre caliente de Potter llenar los pisos de madera ¿seguiría burlándose de él después de eso? ¿Seguiría pensándose indispensable para Hogwarts? ¿Se callaría su asquerosa boca arrogante? ¡¿Dejaría en paz, de una vez por todas a Lily? Potter gritaría y se retorcería de miedo, como la rata asquerosa que era. (¿Y que pasaría si usara ese hechizo con su padre?)

Aunque utilizar el sectusempra le valdría un fuerte castigo, probablemente no salir del castillo en navidad, "por favor que sea eso" necesitaba vengarse de una vez por todas de James Potter y sus burlas. Apuntó su varita mágica al centro del pecho de Potter y siseó mentalmente el conjuró.

¿Qué están haciendo?- Remus Lupin, apareció en escena antes de que cualquier cosa pasara. La insignia de prefecto relucía magníficamente- ¿James, Sirius porque Snape esta en el suelo?

A los gusanos rastreros les gusta estar en el piso, Remus, ¿Qué quieres que nosotros hagamos si quejicus quiere volver a su casa? – sonrió Sirius, causando que Peter le aplaudiera la gracia.

¿Es que no puedo dejarlos solos ni un momento? – preguntó cansado. Lupin dirigió una mirada indiferente a Snape y deshizo el hechizo de las piernas unidas que su amigo Cornamenta había lanzado.

¡Hey! –protestó James.- estábamos haciendo un servicio a la comunidad, sólo queríamos desearle una feliz navidad a nuestro bueno de quejicus. Mira que feliz esta, casi se ve su sonrisa debajo de esa nariz ganchuda.

Basta ya, McGonahall viene para acá. Compórtense si no quieren pasar las fiestas en el colegio.

Remus pasó enseguida de Severus sin mirarlo, Peter le dijo algo que sonó a "lávate el pelo", mientras que Sirius riendo le propinó una patada en la espinilla que no sintió, puesto que aún tenia las piernas dormidas. En cambio James lo observó con desprecio, Severus estaba seguro que iba a decirle algo hiriente, pero en eso la cabellera de fuego de Lily entró al Gran Comedor. Sus ojos verdes se posaron primero en James y un segundo después en el joven slytherin que seguía en el piso.

Hola Evans- saludó James, sacando el pecho y mostrando toda su dentadura- sé que me extrañaras en vacaciones, pero no te preocupes, tu tortura sólo durara unas semanas.

¿Qué le hiciste Potter? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lily a Severus, pero éste se puso de pie rápidamente, evitando mirarla por todos los medios. Sus piernas se sentían de gelatina pero eso sólo lo ayudó a tropezar (intencionadamente o no) sobre James, haciéndolo trastabillar.

El joven Snape caminó lo mas deprisa que podía (y de la forma mas digna) para escapar del colegio. Ignorando los gritos que James le había proferido. Estaba harto y lo peor de todas sus humillaciones era la presencia de Lily. Giró el rostro antes de abandonar el castillo y vio entristecido como la chica tomaba de los brazos a Potter, tal vez diciéndole: "deja en paz a Severus, qué no ves que no tiene amigos, es una persona triste y sola. No vale la pena. Mejor quédate conmigo, ¿no me amas James?" o algo así, algo cursi, inverosímil y humillante. Y es que Lily lo estaba tomando de los brazos, ella lo odiaba y aún así lo tocaba (con tanta familiaridad). La muchacha se vería entonces reflejada en los ojos castaños de Potter y vería todo el amor que él destilaba por ella. Se daría cuenta de que las mejillas del muchacho se habían tornado rojas y que pasaba por el mejor momento de su vida, aún cuando ella le estaba gritando que era un cabezón egoísta. Pero era cierto, todos sentían que su vida valía la pena cuando Lily Evans los miraba a los ojos.

Severus lo sabía muy bien.

El joven salió del castillo y el frio invierno le abofeteó la cara. Al menos eso le servía para sentirse vivo. Apartó sus negros cabellos del rostro y se planteó ir esa misma tarde a hablar con Dumbledore. Después de todo, el director no podía obligarlo a abandonar el colegio. Así pasaría la navidad perfecta, lejos del caos de su familia, con las cocinas repletas de comida y whisky de fuego. Sin los merodeadores acechando cada uno de sus movimientos y con Lily a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Severus… Potter y sus amigos son unos idiotas…- escuchó decir a Lily, que se había posado a su lado, silenciosamente. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas al igual que su nariz.- ellos no valen la pena, son unos inmaduros-agregó con rabia- Como quisiera que Potter entendiera que el mundo no gira a su alrededor, pero su cerebro debe ser muy pequeño para tales deducciones ¿no?

Vete Lily- pronunció Snape, bajando la mirada.

No puedes permitirles que se crean con el poder de hacerte sentir mal, ellos no…

Por favor, déjame solo.

No- protestó la muchacha- tenemos mucho de que hablar. Si no fueras tan cortante siempre, podría decirte…

¡Lárgate! – gritó apretando con fuerza sus manos.

¡No! Siempre te pones tan mal en estas fechas. Tendrás que borrar a Potter y a sus amigos de tu mente, porque tenemos que planear como festejaremos navidad. No me veas así, no estoy loca, me encantan estas fechas. Es la oportunidad perfecta para estar con nuestros seres queridos y demostrarles cuanto los amamos.

No tengo seres queridos- masculló Severus.

Si los tienes- respondió Lily, malhumorada. El chico quiso reír burlonamente pero olvido sus intenciones al verla extender sus manos para recibir los livianos copos de nieve que caían sobre sus cabezas. Sus ojos esmeraldas sonreían ante el hermoso panorama- ¿Sabes? Mi madre prepara una salsa de arándano deliciosa.

Felicidades- exclamó sarcástico. A ella no le importó.

Dime Severus ¿no adoras el aroma del pavo cuando recién sale del horno?

Uhm…

Mi padre y yo adornamos el árbol, siempre me pide que use magia y siempre tengo que explicarle que no puedo hasta los 17. Pero mi padre es muy simpático.

Ah… perfecto… - "pues mi padre es un cerdo" pensó.

Estaba pensando en lo divertido que será hacerle bromas a Petunia ¿no crees?- exclamó la pelirroja contenta- Hay que decirle que los fines de semana vamos a espantar aldeanos o que si nos echan agua a la cara nos derretimos. De verdad se cree todas esas cosas.

¿De que hablas? – preguntó el muchacho, confundido. Vio a la chica tiritar de frio y se quitó su capa para arroparla ante las protestas de ella.

¿Pues de que Severus? De lo que haremos esta navidad. Quiero que vengas conmigo y mi familia a festejar. Sé que no te la pasaras tan mal.

¿Me estas invitando a pasar navidad contigo? – farfulló desconcertado, sintiendo que esos arcángeles que arrojaban destellos plateados sobre las cabezas de los alumnos lo ahogaban con villancicos multicolor. Oh no, nada de eso, sólo sentía la locura habitual de estar junto a Lily Evans - ¿ha…hablas en serio?

Claro que si. Por dios, siempre es tan difícil hacerte creer las cosas. Pero si no quieres ir lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Tal vez ya le habías dicho a Dumbledore que querías pasar las fiestas en el colegio.

No, no yo no… - Severus bajó el rostro sonrojado. Y luego miró a su amiga suplicantemente, pensando: "por favor que sea cierto". Lily sonrió.

Será muy divertido, nada mas no hagas mucho caso a cualquier cosa que Petunia diga, le gusta ser hiriente. Ahora si me permites, iré a quitarle unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de Potter. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el vestíbulo en una hora para afinar detalles?

Gra…gracias Lily…- murmuró Severus, cuando ella ya caminaba de vuelta al castillo y no podía escucharlo. Se había quedado petrificado al sentir el tibio y contrastante beso en la mejilla que la chica le había regalado. Y pensar que ese simple gesto habría sido su perfecto regalo de navidad.

De pronto se sintió eufórico y nervioso, pensando reiteradamente que Lily Evans era la persona más maravillosa del universo. Su única amiga en el mundo, la única persona que se preocupaba por su vida, la única que escuchaba sus problemas y sus dudas, la única mujer que alguna vez habría de amar.

Severus Snape era consiente de que estaba corrompido. Constantemente pensamientos oscuros lo atacaban orillándolo a una existencia solitaria e incomprendida. Sabía que su vida habría de ser una total incertidumbre, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que podría ocurrir había una luz en su camino, mientras Lily Evans existiera, él tendría una esperanza.


End file.
